


bass and cherry vodka

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partying, Suggestive Themes, nothing explicit just risqué, the good ol bump n grind yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: While students of Garreg Mach University were almost all top scholars serious about their studies, they also loved a good party. And while Felix would rather eat his left shoe than socialize with strangers at a party, he was more than eager to socialize with Sylvain under the flashing lights.————the boys get frisky at a college party





	bass and cherry vodka

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL I’m back at it again with another sylvix (sylvelix?? idk what their ship name is) fic!! This time with extra sauce  
I recommend listening to raunchy party jams with heavy bass while reading ;)

Garreg Mach University was an ancient school, one of the oldest universities still in operation in Fódlan. It was an impressive sight— large stone towers worn dark with age, winding cobblestone paths, bridges over endless ravines, and grand wrought iron gates. Courtyards bursting with verdant growth and a pond teeming with all manners of fish were among the treasures one could find on the grounds of the University. Rumor had it that the school was originally a monastery one thousand years in the past, where royalty and commoners alike studied magic or warfare side by side. It was said that the Great Hall’s original purpose was a place of worship. With high vaulting ceilings, ornate stone carvings, and thick stone columns, Sylvain could believe it. It was almost magical walking over the bridge from the main campus to the Great Hall, as it provided a view of lush mountains for miles and miles, their peaks ensnared with wispy ribbons of white mist. South of the University was the sleepy town of Garreg Mach, its cobblestone roads and homes with gabled roofs and half-timbered walls giving it an air of fantasy, like a scene from a book set in medieval times. Looking at that town with the ancient University looming just north of it made it difficult to believe anything modern existed in the world.

The chest-rattling bass of a party was a good reminder. 

While students of Garreg Mach University were almost all top scholars serious about their studies, they also loved a good party. The walls shook with music, the air thick with the scent of saccharine sweet drinks and dancing bodies. Sylvain lived for the weekend when he could dance, drink, sing, and laugh his heart out amongst throngs of people, faces obscured by flashing lights and drunken bliss. No one cared who was who, how much money your family had, or where you were from at a party— all anyone wanted was a good time and good drink. Though every weekend was a blast for Sylvain, this one would be particularly exciting, as he’d get to drag Felix along for the ride. He’d lost a bet to Sylvain, and the condition was that Felix had to go to every party Sylvain went to for a single weekend. 

During their first year, Felix had come to exactly one party, snarled terrifying threats at Sylvain the entire time they’d run from the police after it had been busted, and swore never to go to another one again as he slammed his bedroom door in Sylvain’s face. He’d never been the most social of people, even when they were children. It was a miracle Sylvain had managed to befriend him in the first grade, even though their families had been friends since before either of them had been born. They’d been inseparable ever since. 

Now, Felix might not have liked parties, but he did like alcohol. He and Sylvain drank in Sylvain’s dorm until they were only slightly tipsy, tumbling out and down into town in a flurry of unsteady limbs. Out of the two of them, Felix was much better at hiding the fact that he was drunk, but the way he gripped Sylvain’s hand as they made their way to the party told the man exactly how he was feeling. He was a touchy, grumpy drunk, coming off much like a cat in his stubborn clinginess. Sylvain thought it was cute. Once he’d told him as such when they’d gotten drunk off of too much wine in Felix’s dorm, and the other man had shoved him off the bed and into the floor before collapsing beside him shortly after. 

Now, Sylvain was the one leading the way, Felix’s wrist in his hand as he led him through the crowd of dancing bodies, his heart thrumming in time with the heavy bass that rattled the very floorboards of the house. He spared a glance over his shoulder to the other man, seeking out his amber gaze. In the dim light of the party, his eyes looked black as voids as they took in the scene around them. Some people were chugging whatever was in their cup while others sipped casually as they leaned against walls and talked with friends. Sylvain could see a couple making out in the corner, wandering hands scrabbling at clothing. The vast majority of people were dancing as they forged deeper into the house, some alone, some side by side with friends, and some grinding with the beat. Sylvain caught Felix looking at the couples pressed tightly back to front, then bit his lip as that dark gaze locked with his own. He couldn’t suppress the grin that bloomed on his lips.

Felix took the lead then, dragging Sylvain to a free spot— as free as a spot can be in a house packed with people— and pulled him close by his hips. A drunk Felix was also a hungry Felix, and Sylvain tipped his head back as the other’s hips began to sway. While Felix would rather eat his left shoe than socialize with strangers at a party, he was more than eager to _socialize_ with Sylvain under flashing lights. His heady gaze made Sylvain’s hands wander, his body finding the beat of the song as his fingers grazed Felix’s hips, dipped over the mound of his ass. Eventually, their lips met in a slow and languid kiss, open mouthed and hungry. Felix’s hands roamed under Sylvain’s tank top, hands smoothing over his stomach, around his waist and to his back where he let his nails scratch the skin ever so gently. No one was watching, and if they were, they didn’t care. They were all in pursuit of a fun night. Sylvain felt utterly _free_. 

Felix’s lips twitched into something that was almost a smirk, his eyes darkening as he turned himself around in Sylvain’s grip, arms shifting up and looping around the other man’s neck as his hips picked up a rhythm, grinding against Sylvain. The man groaned, hands gripping Felix’s hips possessively as heat shot through his very core, pooling low in his belly. He dipped forward, lips peppering kisses over the other man’s neck before sucking at the junction between it and his shoulder. When he bit down, Felix hissed and pushed his ass harder against Sylvain, and the red haired man couldn’t help but press back into that pressure. His head felt light and airy, spinning with the lingering taste of cherries and vodka on Felix’s lips. The bass rattled in his chest, the lights picking up the light sheen on their skin, and Sylvain knew that no other party would ever be like this one— that is, unless he managed to convince Felix to come with him every time. If he played his cards right, he just might. 

The pressure in his gut was quickly becoming too much, Felix’s movements hypnotizing. The other man twisted in his grip once more, and the look on his face wrenched a soft noise from Sylvain’s chest. His lips were bitten plush and red, face flushed and pupils blown wide and dark. There was a faint mark beginning to bloom on his neck where Sylvain had bitten down, and he’d never wanted anyone more in his life. Though Felix was normally a prickly, distant individual, he had a bit of a raunchy streak that alcohol always seemed to coax out of him. However, Sylvain had never seen him look so far gone, so predatory, like he was seconds away from ripping Sylvain’s shirt to threads and taking him right there on the floor. It sent heat to his cheeks and between his legs, and he couldn’t help it when his knees weakened and he pushed his mouth to Felix’s ear and whispered, “ _upstairs_ ”.

He deflated when Felix pushed at his chest, shaking his head, and was readying a question when Felix pushed their hips flush once more and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go back. We’re not gonna fuck in some random house, you moron,” he murmured, his breath hot against Sylvain’s ear, and the man couldn’t help but nod frantically, swallowing past the lump in his throat as butterflies danced in his belly. He let Felix lead him out of the house, hoping to the goddess that no one noticed his boner.

Felix fussed at him for choosing a party so far away, and then fussed again when he kept missing the keyhole on his door as his hands trembled with anticipation. The real party started when they tumbled inside, letting the door fall shut as they collapsed onto Sylvain’s bed.

He was _so_ taking Felix to another party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Drop a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!! I may or may not write a sequel to this idk *shrug emoji* <3333


End file.
